Angel's Falling From Grace
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: There comes a time in life where you have to choose who you really are unfortunatly that time has came for Angel and she dosen't want to. Can this wild girl tame her wild spirit before it's to late or will she fall from grace like the title says. RTFO
1. Fallen Angel

+Fallen Angel+

"You're going to regret that," a guy said as he threw an energy ball at a girl. She was hit square in the stomach and landed on the ground. As she started to get up she was hit again only this time something happened. Her eyes darkened to a deep black with red swirling in it.

"No you are," the girl said as she slowly sat up. This time when the guy hit her with an energy ball it hit her but she didn't fall. It was like it had only hit a shield. She slowly turned around and threw a fireball. From her back sprouted black wings.

"You thought you were going to get away with cheating on me, and abusing me Derek well you have another thing coming, I'm a mutant too," she said as she sent a blast of fire at him in the form of a dragon. It hit him square on and he fell to the ground. She slowly walked over to his crumpled form and when she reached him she kicked him over so she could see how much damage she had caused. '_Perfect'_ she thought and smiled, '_He finally got what he deserved_.' Her wings grew back into her back and her eyes turned back to their normal green color. She picked up her purse and leather coat from his table and walked out leaving his charred body to rot there.

Xavier woke with start from his dream, "Angel what have you done now."

* * *

** Oh who is Angel?**

**More so who was Derek?**

** And how dose Xavier know her?**

**Find out on the Next Chapter of _Angels Falling From Grace _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER_**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**+Home Sweet Home+**

The leaves on the trees slowly fell to the ground around a currently deserted road. The birds sang a sweet song and just for a minute you thought you had reached peace until a black viper raced past with the song No Daddy by Teairra Mari playing. The black tinted windows were down so that Angel's dark chocolate brown hair floated in the wind. She sang along to the song until her phone rang. She turned the music down and pulled out her black cingular phone.

"Aloha Terra, what's up sista," Angel asked.

"Nothin much sis," Terra said but continued, "So still on the road huh, my guess is it didn't work out with you and Derek huh."

"Nope, he bit the dust Terry, literally," Angel said.

"Oww that had to hurt when he found out you were a mutant that could control fire," Terra said.

"Yeah well wait until he finds out my only and favorite friend is a elemental over earth," Angel said sucking up.

"Nope, hell no, not this time sis, I'm not getting involved into your little scandals anymore," Terra said.

"Alright I'll leave you alone, so hey you heading to Jump City," Angel asked.

"Yep and you to Westchester to see dear old daddy," Terra said making fun of her.

"Yeah don't remind me, I'll only be out here for a few days, maybe he's finally pushing up daisies. The only thing I here from him when I see him is, 'You've been abusing your mutations,' or 'you need to learn how to use them properly,' and all that junk," Angel said.

"Yeah well you know he means well," Terra said.

"Yeah well I don't see you going to him about your wacko powers Terra so if I were you I keep it quiet," Angel said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, well got to go the bus just stopped, talk to you later sis," Terra said.

"Right back at ya sis," Angel said as she hung up. She turned back up the volume only to hear the newest version of We Will Rock You come on. She began to sing along with it again.

Her and Terra went way back. They had met each other at an underground elemental mutant convention and from there they had been good friends. Angel had been gone a long time from her home at Xavier's institute. She had been living with her mother's sister in New York for a little while and had been finishing up her senior year there but since it was spring break and she hadn't missed a day of school yet her Aunt thought it would be a good idea to send her to her dad's for a little while to visit. Oh what joy she will be having.

Just as Angel pulled up to the gate to Xavier's Institute for Youngsters Lady Marmalade came on the radio. She rang the bell and her father's voice came onto the box.

"Yes," Xavier said.

"Hey daddy, your loving daughter is here to see you, mind opening the gate or if you want I could just turn around and head back to New York," Angel said.

"No, No, just wait a minute and I'll let you in," Xavier said laughing. Angel rolled her eyes and waited for the gate to open. After two seconds it did and she drove in and up to the front where she parked her car. She got out without turning off the car and walked to the side and pulled out her stuff and sat it on the ground. You could now see what Angel was wearing and looked like completely. She had the height and almost body figure of Beyonce but her thighs were a little bit smaller and her breasts were probably a little smaller, maybe in the Size C categories. She had about the same skin tone as Xavier did. Her hair was dark chocolate brown with two caramel colored strands in the front. She had on sunglasses that way you couldn't see her dark emerald green eyes. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a rhinestone design of purple hearts on the back pockets and the front. She had a back belt on with a silver skull with purple diamond eyes. She was wearing a dark purple tight fitting spaghetti strapped tank top that had designs all over it but in the middle had the name Within Temptation spelled on it. It was one of her own creations. She liked making designs on anything it was one of her hobbies. She made almost all of her own designs on her shirts, pants, and about anything she had. She wore a semi long leather coat along with a pair of long leather boots where her jeans tucked in.

She got out the rest of her stuff and then went to the front and turned off the car and locked it. When she got out she shut the door and then did a test to make sure it was locked and it was. She picked up her bags and headed toward the front door. She opened it without even knocking but soon regretted it as she collided into someone. She fell backwards as well as the person who had collided into her.

"Hey watch where you're going," Angel half yelled as she got up and her eyes began to turn black with the fiery red swirling in them as her anger grew.

"Why don't you," the guy said as he stood up and pulled out a lighter.

"Why don't you make me," Angel said challenging him.

"Sure," he said as he opened his lighter and a fire erupted from it. Angel immediately had a fireball in her hand ready to throw, but a voice stopped them before either of them could attack.

"Angel I'm glad you're back," came Aurora's voice. Angel smiled and extinguished her fireball.

"Same to you," Angel said as she hugged Aurora.

"Have you been getting into any trouble Angel," Aurora asked.

"Now what would make you think that," Angel said with a smirk.

"I don't know maybe what's been on the news about your ex-boyfriend getting into a fatal accident with burns all over his body," Aurora said.

"Well hey the guy had it coming to him," Angel said.

"Well you aren't going to hear the last of this one from your father," Aurora said as she spotted John, "Oh John I like you to meet Angel Xavier. She's Xavier's daughter. I think you two will get along fine since your both pyrokinetics." Both teenagers gave an hmph and glared at each other.

"Okay umm I believe you'll be staying in your old room as always Angel, John how about you help Angel with her things," Aurora said giving a warning glance to John.

"Fine come on," John said as he picked up her bags. Angel smiled and waved goodbye to Aurora as she headed up stairs with John following behind.

* * *

**Ooo who's Terra? Is she the one from Teen Titans?**

**How is the meeting going to go between Angel and her Father?**

**And what's going to happen between Angel and John in the next chapter? Well to find out I guess you're going to have to review to get the next chapter.**

**So** **_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	3. I'm in Complete Control

_+I'm in Complete Control+_

Angel opened her door to her old room and looked in. It wasn't different at all. The bed was still made the way it had been before she left. All her stuff was in order on her dresser except for the dust that now laid there. She would probably have to fix that. God it seemed just like yesterday she had been leaving for her Aunt's home in New York. Angel walked in and toward the curtains, which were currently closed. She opened them spreading light into the room.

"Hey where do you want me to put this stuff," John asked reminding Angel someone was with her even if it seemed more like a bad-mouthed creature from the center of the earth.

"On my bed please," John trudged over and set her stuff on her bed and began to walk out when something came to him.

"Hey, Angel I think that's your name right, um what kind of powers do you have anyway," John asked for future reference if she ever got mad at him and decided to use her powers on him.

"I'm a pyrokenetic like you, I can sprout black angel wings and fly with them, I can make protective shields, and my nails can grow long and develop poison in them, that's why I have to be careful with my hands most of the time. Just warning you incase you ever decide to make me mad," Angel said smiling down at the water fountain she had so long missed.

"Wait your telling me you don't have your dad's powers," John said curiously.

"No I've never developed anything from him. I've got most of my powers from my mom, oh and I'm clairvoyant," she said.

"Oh all right well I'll see ya around," Angel nodded as she heard the door close behind her. She continued to look out the window enjoying being back for a while and after a while she moved away from the window and picked up her remote to her T.V. and turned it on to the news.

"Earlier this morning a man was found severely burnt in his hotel room. There are currently no leads to who did this yet or what might have caused it. The man also has yet to be identified due to him being in coma and all of his papers stolen. We'll update you on this story as it progresses," the newscaster said. Angel burst out laughing and said, "See you can't find me, and ya never will." Angel turned toward her suitcases and began to unpack.

A knock came from the door and she yelled out come in which was a mistake because she was immediately crushed with a hug from Pete, Jubilee and Kitty.

"I can't believe your back I haven't seen you in so long, you're never leaving again," Kitty said.

"Yeah that's what you think," Angel said laughing as she picked up her metal tipped gloves and put them on just incase. She hugged them all back and they all began to talk.

"So explain to me why you burnt your boyfriend," Pete asked smirking as he sat down on her chair.

"Because his so abusive and I was tired of his bull okay," Angel said throwing her hands up in the air.

"We're okay with that unless he wasn't a mutant," Kitty said.

"He was a mutant," Angel said.

"Then it's okay," Jubilee said as she began to help Angel unpack.

"So how long are you staying," Pete asked.

"Maybe a week or maybe two, it depends how long this whole fiasco will last," Angel said.

"Hey Pete have you seen my keys," a blond headed boy said as he walked through the door.

"Nope Bobby," Pete said as the boy named Bobby noticed Angel.

"Hi," Bobby said.

"Hi, Bobby is it," Angel asked shaking his hand. Bobby looked down at her hand and noticed she was wearing gloves.

"What's with you gloves," Bobby asked.

"They keep me from scratching people. See my nails can grow long and scratch people putting poison into their system. They're very deadly little things, but the metal tips of the gloves keep them from doing that," Angel explained.

"That's cool," Bobby said.

"You should meet his girlfriend Rogue she has to keep her whole body covered because her whole body is deadly. She sucks away your powers and your life when she touches you," Kitty said.

"Is that true," Angel asked curiously.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Bobby said with a sadden face.

"Then how can you two be together isn't that weird for ya," Angel asked.

"Yeah a little but we get through," Bobby said and then added, "So where are you from."

"I'm from here originally, I've just been living in New York with my aunt. I'm only here for a couple of weeks probably to see dear old daddy Xavier, doesn't that sound like fun to you," Angel said.

"Well yeah Xavier's real cool," Bobby said.

"Yeah to you because he's not your father. Every time I come here he's lecturing me on my powers, not nice," Angel said.

"Well maybe this time he won't," Bobby said.

"Doubt it," she said.

"Well its nice meeting you, I've got to go," Bobby said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'll see you around," Angel said. Bobby left quickly and Pete turned toward her and said, "He has a girlfriend."

"I know, what do you think I am a hussy or something," Angel said laughing. They just shook their heads smiling.

"Well we got to go too, oh and your dad's looking for ya," Jubilee said.

"Oh joy well I'll see you guys around," Angels said as they left.

Angel finished packing and headed to her father's office. She walked in without even knocking and found herself staring into Scott's chest immediately.

"Now that's scary when you first walk in," Angel said smiling up at him.

"It's good to see you too Angel," Scott smiled and then hugged her.

"I'll talk to you later Angel I've got a class to get to," Scott said and walked out. Angel looked toward her father's desk and found him sitting there looking at her with a stern face.

"I know, but he deserved it," Angel said guessing at what he was thinking.

"But it's still no excuse. Angel how many times have I told you to keep control of your powers," Xavier said as Angel sat down.

"Probably a million," Angel said crossing her arms.

"And have you understood any of it," Xavier said.

"Nope never have never will. Dad I was given these powers to use not to hide and just know I have them," Angel said.

"You were given this powers by god to help others not destroy them. I'm not telling you that you should hide them either, you just need to learn to control them," Xavier said.

"I don't know what your talking about dad, I'm in complete control of them," Angel said.

"Your lying Angel, and I know you are. You've got to understand that your powers are going to grow with time, for god sakes Angel your powers are stronger than mine, they are almost as strong as Jean's if not more. You have the potential to become someone great if you learn to control them and use them the right way. I just want what's best for you," Xavier said.

"I know what's best for me dad and I don't need your help getting me there, why don't you just give me some space to grow on my own," Angel said.

"I have and you've abused it, several times. I've let you go live with your aunt who is also in complete control of her own powers to help you and to give you all the care that you need," Xavier said.

"You call putting me with my over controlling Aunt, space, do you even know what it's like living with her. She's impossible, she won't even let me use them unless it's an emergency," Angel said.

"Then she's doing good. Angel your not like other people you're a mutant so you have more responsibility to your powers and even as a mutant you have more since you a higher class four," Xavier argued.

"I will choose how I use my powers my own way, I don't need your help with them," Angel yelled and then said, "That's probably the reason why mom died is because you wouldn't let her be who she was." With those last words she got up roughly and walked toward the door jerked it open and walked out slamming it.

Xavier took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, "Oh Angel if you only knew how great you'd become if you learn how to control your powers. You're just way to wild and innocent to know right now. It will take time for you to understand that your powers have only begun to grow. If you don't learn to control them then they are going to consume you like they almost did Jean when she was a child."

* * *

**Oh that was a bad fight Angel had with her Dad. I wonder what's going to happen next?**

_**So who was Angel's mother?**_

_**How did she die?**_

_**Will Angel ever learn to control her impulses and powers?**_

_**How will the next chapter be?**_

**I guess your just going to have to find out on my next Chapter peoples.**

**Oh and thanks to the only review I got. You get a cyber cookie. **

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. It's a Date

It's a Date+++

John was sitting in class listening to Scott discuss something about a math problem when John noticed Angel walk by the door and then stopped and turn back around and walk in. Everyone looked up at Angel and about half of them smiled at her and said Hi. She waved but in a sad way and that's when John noticed swollen puffy eyes.

"Hi Angel we were just discussing your most hated subject," Scott said smiling and then offered an invitation to stay if she wanted.

"Yeah it would be nice, I'll just take a seat in the back," Angel said walking to the back toward a group of girls who instantly cleared a seat for her since they apparently knew her.

"Okay back to the subject, Dose anyone know what the answer is to the problem," Scott asked. No one seemed to be attempting to answer it and for once John actually knew it so he rose his hand and Scott called on him.

"Isn't it y9," John asked.

"And for once you get something right John, it's about time, or are you just trying to show off for Angel," Scott asked smirking at him and the class burst out laughing. John was going to get him for that after class, just wait. Scott wrote the homework up on the board and everyone got to it. Angel got up and walked toward the front of the classroom and sat down next to Scott and immediately started a conversation with him about motorcycles and how his was doing. When the bell rang Angel left with the wave of other students from the class and when John got out he noticed her surrounded by a bunch of girls getting 'good to see you again' hugs from them.

"Who's that," came a voice from behind him. John looked over and saw Rogue staring at Angel.

"Oh that's Xavier's daughter, just got here today since her school's out on spring break," John said.

"Ahh well that's nice," Rogue said.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby said walking up, "Hi Bobby," she said in return.

"Hey, there's Angel, I want you guys to meet her she's really cool," Bobby said pulling Rogue by her gloved hand toward her. John followed behind them closely to see what would happen.

"Well hello there again Bobby, and you must be his girlfriend Rogue it's really nice to meet you," Angel said shaking her gloved hand with her own gloved hand.

"Hey, why do you where gloves," Rogue asked.

"Very sharp poisonous nails. The gloves have metal tips at the end that keep them from coming out and scratching anyone by accident. Bobby told me about why you wear yours too so you don't have to explain. To tell you the truth I think it's kinda cool," Angel said.

"Well thanks," Rogue said in a bit of a shy tone.

"Hey Angel, Rogue, John, and I are going to the mall tonight, do you wanna go that way John won't feel so alone," Bobby asked as John listened knowing his friend was up to something.

"Um, you sure I won't be intruding," Angel asked.

"Come on, you know if I'm going we're not exactly intruding," John said and about that time Angel recognized him and glared. She didn't know why, but she just didn't like him that much.

"Okay, I'll go, but only if I'm not intruding," Angel said.

"Great, and no, you won't be intruding, I mean you can keep John company," Bobby said looking to John who's eyes widen.

"Bobby," John warned with on single word.

"Well I gotta go, I promised Scott I visit Jean," Angel said.

"Oh okay, well we'll see you tonight down in the garage around 7:00, all right," Bobby said.

"Alright, see ya then," and with that Angel was gone.

"Bobby I'm going to kill you, I've already told you not to set me up with girls, beside she's crazy…" John said and was stopped by Rogue who said, "Which she's just like you I can tell."

"Listen I'm not hooking up with her no matter what you two do," John said and then walked off himself toward his next class.

Meanwhile in Xavier's office he was having a discussion with Storm.

"Storm I just don't know what to do with her. She has her mother's temper and her wild side," Xavier said.

"Not to mention mutation," Storm said as she put a book back on a shelve.

"At times I wonder if she is even my child. I wish she would just realize how great she will be one day. Her powers have only just begun to grow," Xavier said and Storm turned toward him and said, "What do you mean."

"What I mean is her powers have just begun to grow. This is only half of what kind of mutant she will be. If she doesn't learn how to control them they will control her. They will take over her like they would have eventually done Jean if I had not helped her. Storm I've seen into her mind and I see how she thinks and I'm afraid if she continues she's going to end up like Magneto only worse. I should have never let her be around him when she was little," Xavier said.

"Xavier parenting isn't easy and besides Angel is young and she still will have that wild streak. I'm pretty sure one day she will have to choose whether or not she'll control them, but for now we have to let her be who she is. Isn't that what you keep telling us when we ask you about the other students," Storm said smiling.

"Yes, I know, but I've already begun to see the signs that her mother showed before she lost control and let them take over. Violent mood swings, misuse of her powers, and rages that are so out of control you couldn't believe," Xavier said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see, I mean we can't really do nothing now for her," Storm said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I know, I just guess we'll have to wait. I just wish she would understand her mother's death isn't entirely my fault. It was partly Magneto's too, but because I'm her father I'm like an enemy to her and she insists on blaming everything on me," Xavier said as he shifted through a couple of papers and bills.

"She will, when she gets older, but for now we just have to let it run it's course," Storm said and all Xavier could do was nod in agreement.

After Angel had gotten done talking to Jean she headed back up to her room to get ready to go to the mall with Bobby, and Rogue, plus a very annoying certain someone. She walked into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her dresser drawer and picked out a red and black shirt with Chinese designs on it and was also thick but silky and looked sort of like the top of a kimono. She pulled out a pair of black silky cloth pants and laid them on the bed with the shirt. She went back to her dresser and opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black underwear and a black lace bra that matched it. She threw those onto the bed to and then headed toward her bathroom.

Once in the shower she relaxed. Even though she was a pyrokenetic she still enjoyed the water no matter what. She remembered a poem she had saw in her old English book by Robert Frost.

Some say the world will end in fire;  
Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To know that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

She always wondered how the world would end and like Robert Frost she thought in Fire or maybe she just thought that because she was a pyrokenetic. Angel quickly finished up her shower and got ready to go. Just as Angel was about to leave her room to meet Bobby and the others her cell phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello" Angel asked.

"Hey, Angel, I really need your help, can you come get me please," Terra asked between sobs. Angel was paralyzed now. She knew something bad had to have happened to Terra to make her act like this.

* * *

**Ooo I wonder what has happened to Terra?**

**I wonder what will happen on the trip to the mall?**

**Will she even go?**

**And what dose Xavier mean by her powers have just begun to grow?**

**How did her mom die? And how was Magneto a part of it? **

**I guess you'll just have to find out on the next chapter. So** **_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**Oh and one again thanks to the one and only review I got. You get another cyber cookie only this time it's even bigger.**_


End file.
